Many vehicles now include complex computing systems as part of their general builds. From infotainment systems to power-train control, computer software and hardware makes up an integral part of the vehicle infrastructure.
Like many other computer components (hardware or software), these systems can often benefit from updates. In many cases, this requires a flash of the memory, which is an overwrite of core software on non-volatile memory that typically cannot otherwise be changed. Since the software is often critical, it is important that these updates not be done in an ad hoc manner, and there are often relatively complicated (compared to simple software installation procedures) processes involved in re-flashing memory.
In many cases, the re-flash of certain components will require a trip to the dealership, to ensure the update is done properly. In other cases, the user may be provided with a series of instructions and steps to perform to properly perform the reflash. But, since software updates can be frequent, it can become somewhat of a hassle for a user to keep their system entirely up-to-date. Even more so when a fleet of vehicles is involved.
U.S. Application Publication 2005/0216902 generally relates to a system and method of managing a software configuration update of a vehicle. A first software module is identified and vehicle configuration data representative of a first vehicle software configuration is retrieved. A determination is made whether the first software module is compatible with the first vehicle software configuration at a call center. A second vehicle software configuration is sent from the call center to a telematics unit via a wireless network based on the determination. A computer usable medium with suitable computer program code is employed for managing the software configuration update of the vehicle.
U.S. Application Publication 2013/0031540, filed on Jul. 26, 2011, generally relates to a computer-implemented method that includes determining that a connection to an update server should be established. The method also includes establishing a wireless connection with the update server. The method further includes sending at least a VIN number to the update server and downloading one or more module updates corresponding to the sent VIN number. Also, the method includes verifying the one or more downloaded updates. The method further includes flashing one or more modules to which the one or more updates correspond. Additionally, the method includes verifying the functionality of each module which has been flashed.
U.S. application Ser. No. 13/206,615, filed Aug. 7, 2011, generally relates to a computer-implemented method including receiving a restore command to restore a vehicle computing system (VCS) system state. The method further includes restoring a base system state to a known, functional state and obtaining a list of applications previously installed on the VCS. The method also includes for each application previously installed on the VCS, finding a version of the application compatible with the restored base system state. Also, the method includes installing the version of each application compatible with the restored base system state.